Pitch Black
Pitch Black is the embodiment of fear itself, able to control the surroundings in order to cast the world in darkness, as well as manipulate others based on their greatest fears. He fights a constant battle with the Guardians in effort to extinguish children's belief in them and therefore remove their power. Physical appearance Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver-golden yellow eyes, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black shoes. Personality Pitch has always been jealous of the Guardians, who are believed in and praised by children all over the world. The fact that the world's children adore the Guardians and brush him off as 'just a bad dream' has left him bitter. After centuries of hiding under beds and listening to parents tell children he doesn't exist has further blackened Pitch's heart. He had considerable power in the Dark Ages, as everyone believed in him and was terrified of the dark. But once the Guardians came along, Pitch's power decreased until nearly everyone stopped believing or fearing in the Boogeyman. This motivated him to reach his goal: to snuff out every believer the Guardians have until they get a taste of how it feels to be forsaken. He also wished to re-establish belief in the Boogeyman and reclaim some (if not all) of the power he had in the Dark Ages. Pitch is cunning and manipulative, which he shows multiple times in the film. One example is when he lures Jack in his lair and tells him that the Guardians will never accept Jack as one of them. Because Pitch can tap into people's greatest fears, he uses this ability to his advantage. While he is not physically threatening, he uses more subtle and unnerving tactics to scare Guardians and children alike. Pitch also shows to be ruthless when he shoots Sandman with a harpoon from behind, apparently 'killing' him. A glimpse of his vulnerability is seen, however, when he asks Jack Frost to join him in his shadowy crusade, hoping that their shared sense of loneliness would win Jack to his side, and is genuinely hurt by Jack's refusal. He assumed that Jack would show sympathy for his position--both invisible outcasts and shunned by the world. Powers and Abilities Pitch has various shadow powers, such as traversing great distances through shadows,'' becoming a shadow, and affect the physical world by interacting with other shadows. He can create Nightmares, Sandman's dreamsand corrupted and shaped as dark horses with glowing golden eyes. He can corrupt Sandy's dream sand as well as any pleasant dream a child is having, turning those dreams themselves into nightmares. Pitch also has the ability to morph his black sand into weapons such as a scythe or an arrow. For the purposes of the crossover, Pitch also has the ability to control or corrupt others (which usually results in a change in the physical appearance of the victim). He seems to only possess limited control over this however, his nightmares turning on him the second his fear was the only source of fear available. Much like the guardians, Pitch is an all-powerful immortal spirit, possessing advanced longevity, durability, youth and is virtually unkillable, being the only villain out of the Evil Four to not die in-canon. Because of this, only other spirits and mortals who believe in him (and possibly animals as well) can see, hear and touch him. As the spirit of fear, Pitch draws strength from the fear of others (much like how the guardians are powered by the love of the children of the world), being able to overpower Jack when he tries to freeze his nightmare sand a second time. He is able to read a person's fears instantly, exploiting them to his advantage. Weapons As mentioned above, Pitch's nightmare sand is flexible and can be easily morphed into any weapon he needs. He does, however, seem to favor an enormous scythe and his dark arrows. His center being fear, he often uses the power of his words and his innate knowledge of people's greatest nightmares to provoke them or talk them into submission. Role in the Crossover With Pitch's immortal form, power and global-threatening intentions, Pitch is the main antagonist in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, if the AU happens to include conflict. The Big Four are usually chosen to battle against him and grapple with him both physically and mentally. Pitch often tries to corrupt Hiccup, Merida, and/or Rapunzel in order to crush Jack or get him on his side. Relationships Allies Mor'du Pitch doesn't pay much attetion to Mor'du but because he is strong, Pitch needs him in battles. Pitch still counts him as an ally but he only notices him when he uses him. Red Death Pitch is the Red Death's rider. They have both taken to each other as both have extremely vicious natures. Pitch on occassion fuses his nightmare sand with the Red Death's firepower to create powerful weapon and extremely strong blasts. Mother Gothel With Gothel being the only other 'human' in the group, Pitch and Gothel do tend to plan on how to attack 'The Big Four'. They enjoy blackmailing the others with Rapunzel, preying on Hiccup's self doubts and trying to get Jack to join their side (although Pitch tries harder than Gothel). That aside, the two would hold little trust in each other, one expecting (or attempting) to backstab the other. Sometimes however, Pitch and Gothel can have a romantic relationship. Enemies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Pitch delights in preying on Hiccup's self-doubts and this usually comes in the form of threatening Merida (see Mericcup) or Toothless. Hiccup is shown as being more prone to mental attacks from Pitch, but will still valiantly stand against him, fighting Pitch's powers with Toothless' intelligence strength fire and speed. Jack Frost Pitch and Jack are actually very similar. If Jack had made different choices before becoming a Guardian, he could have very well ended up like Pitch. Pitch knows this, and he constantly tries to bargain and blackmail to get Jack on his side. Pitch sees Jack as one of the biggest threats along with Toothless(him being the most feared and powerful dragon), He will usually try and use his powers to control the other members of the Big Four in hopes that he can threaten Jack with them or convince him to join Pitch. Merida DunBroch Merida has an iron resolve, which is enormously helpful when she has to face Pitch. She uses her arrows against his own and defends her friends with a fierce passion that Pitch finds hard to overcome. Merida sometimes has difficulty standing against Mor'du, which is often a creation of Pitch in the crossover. Rapunzel Corona Pitch sees Rapunzel as a weak link in the Big Four that is easily broken. Since she has close relationships with the other characters (such as the ship Jackunzel), Pitch exploits these feelings and blackmails the others by threatening her or controlling her. There isn't much Rapunzel can do to protect herself from him, and she often ends up the victim of his attacks. However, in several instances, Rapunzel uses the power of her hair to heal those that have been hurt by him. Under all of his scheming and planning, Pitch may even hold a shadow of fear in Rapunzel and her magic, as its purity and light may restore the one thing he dreads most: his humanity. Even though in some stories he views her as the enemy, there are some fans pairing them together called BlackGold. Concept Art ''(Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Shane Prigmore) rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_146.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_01.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_03.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_02.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_04.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_05.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_06.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_40_shane_prigmore.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_07.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_prigmore_08.jpg 34-The-Art-of-Rise-of-the-Guardians.jpg PRIGMORE_01d.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_51.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Primary Character